


Water, regrets, and darkness.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drowning, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Regulus Black‘s last thoughts as he is being dragged into the water.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 3





	Water, regrets, and darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.

𝓗𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓼𝓲𝓷𝓴𝓲𝓷𝓰,   
𝓣𝓱𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓼𝓫𝓪𝓻𝓹 𝓬𝓵𝓪𝔀 𝓵𝓳𝓴𝓮 𝓯𝓲𝓷𝓰𝓮𝓻𝓷𝓪𝓲𝓵𝓼  
𝓦𝓮𝓻𝓮 𝓭𝓲𝓰𝓰𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓲𝓷𝓽𝓸 𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓼𝓴𝓲𝓷.   
𝓙𝓮 𝓴𝓷𝓮𝔀 𝓽𝓫𝓪𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓱𝓸𝔀 𝓲𝓽 𝔀𝓪𝓼   
𝓖𝓵𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓸 𝓮𝓷𝓭 𝓯𝓸𝓻 𝓱𝓲𝓶.   
𝓐𝓷𝓭 𝓱𝓮 𝓴𝓫𝓮𝔀 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓶𝓸𝓼𝓽 𝓵𝓲𝓴𝓮𝓵𝔂  
𝓝𝓸 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓵𝓭 𝓮𝓿𝓮𝓻 𝓴𝓷𝓸𝔀 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓯𝓪𝓬𝓽. 𝓗𝓮 𝓱𝓪𝓭 𝓶𝓪𝓷𝔂 𝓻𝓮𝓰𝓻𝓮𝓽𝓼, 

𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓶𝓪𝓲𝓷 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓯𝓪𝓬𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓪 𝓯𝓸𝓵𝓵𝓸𝔀𝓮𝓻 𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓲𝓼 𝓜𝓪𝓭 𝓶𝓪𝓷. 𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓼𝓮𝓬𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭 𝓸𝓷𝓮 𝓫𝓮𝓲𝓷𝓰.

𝓣𝓱𝓮 𝓯𝓪𝓬𝓽 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓱𝓮 𝓱𝓪𝓭 𝓷𝓸𝓽 𝓶𝓪𝓭𝓮𝓾𝓹 𝔀𝓲𝓽𝓱 𝓱𝓴𝓼 𝓫𝓻𝓸𝓽𝓱𝓮𝓻. 

𝓣𝓫𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓻 𝓼𝓽𝓾𝓷𝓰 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓸𝓾𝓷𝓭𝓼 𝓸𝓷 𝓱𝓳𝓼 𝓫𝓸𝓭𝔂. 𝓗𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓫𝓮𝓳𝓷𝓰 𝓹𝓾𝓵𝓵𝓮𝓭 𝓭𝓮𝓮𝓹𝓮𝓻 𝓪𝓶𝓭 𝓭𝓮𝓮𝓹𝓮𝓻 𝓳𝓷𝓽𝓵 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝔀𝓪𝓽𝓮𝓻. 𝓔𝓬𝓮𝓻𝓽𝓰𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝔀𝓪𝓼 𝓰𝓸𝓲𝓷𝓰 𝓫𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓴. 

𝓡𝓮𝓰𝓾𝓵𝓾𝓼 𝓑𝓵𝓪𝓬𝓴 𝓬𝓵𝓸𝓼𝓮𝓭 𝓱𝓳𝓼 𝓮𝔂𝓮𝓼 𝓯𝓸𝓯 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓵𝓪𝓼𝓽 𝓽𝓲𝓶𝓮.


End file.
